warriorcatsfanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Morgenpoots fanfictions/Licht in de Verte
Toen brak het onweer los. De regen viel met bakken uit de hemel, en het water droop van zijn snorharen. Verbaasd zag hij hoe de schimmen één voor één werden weggespoeld door de regen, hun ogen wanhopig opengesperd. Uiteindelijk bleef er één kat over, die Donderdreun en Moerasdamp kalm aan keek met wijze, amberkleurige ogen. “Water kan schaduw vernietigen...” Na die woorden verdween ook de laatste schim, louter een wolk stof achterlatend. Donderdreun verwachtte dat hiermee het visioen ten einde was, maar een bliksemflits sloeg in en een donderknal vulde zijn oren. In het ruisen van de wind, meende hij duidelijk een stem te horen die de voorspelling aanvulde met een gedeelte dat Donderdreun niet eerder gehoord had: “...maar uit zijn as zal donder herrijzen.” '' Inleiding thumb|De kat op de cover is Bosbespoot. Welkom, beste lezer! Dit is het derde deel van mijn vierde reeks, die Heldere Sterren heet. Voor deze serie hoef je in principe de voorgaande reeksen niet te lezen, al is het misschien verstandig om de derde serie eens door te nemen. Zoals ook bij de vorige delen, volgen we dit verhaal uit de ogen van drie jonge katten: Heemstpoot, Bosbespoot en Donderdreun. Dit ook in deze vaste volgorde. Misschien zal er af en toe een ander oogpunt zijn, als dit wat toevoegt aan het verhaal. Ik hoop dat jullie dit boek net zo leuk vinden als de vorige twee! Heel, heel veel leesplezier en een pootje van Morgenpoot! --Morgenpoot (overleg) 18 jul 2019 14:13 (UTC) De Clans Morgenpoots fanfictions/Licht in de Verte/De Clans Wat vooraf ging ''(Duistere Dageraad) Na een lang, hevig gevecht in het RivierClankamp, moeten Morgenster en haar krijgers inzien dat ze niet langer welkom meer zijn in het woud. Na het verliezen van haar leven, is de RivierClanleider nog heel zwak en Grotster maakt het daar niet veel beter op. De SchaduwClanleider is blij met zijn winst en maakt van de gelegenheid gebruik om de RivierClankatten openlijk te vernederen. Morgenster is daarbij zijn favoriete doelwit. Nadat Grotster de RivierClankatten eindelijk laat vertrekken, gaan ze richting de Hoogstenen, om vanaf daar hun reis verder te plannen. De SchaduwClan escorteert hen daarheen. Donderpoot probeert bij zijn vriend, RivierClanleerling-medicijnkat Heemstpoot, te komen. De katten hebben een sterke band gekregen en nemen verdrietig afscheid. In de SchaduwClan heerst een feeststemming. Donderpoot moet moeite doen om niet aangestoken te worden door het enthousiasme van zijn Clangenoten. Zijn pleegbroer, Metaalpoot, krijgt een nieuwe mentor na de gruweldaden van zijn vorige leraar (Scherpsteek). Deze mentor is Moerasdamp; Metaalpoot is erg blij daarmee. Doornpoot en Rospoot worden krijgers, Doornflint en Rosvaren. Ondertussen heeft de RivierClan besloten waar ze heen willen gaan; de Oude Watermolen, een plek waar Schaapbont, een RivierClankrijger, eerder is geweest. Net voordat ze willen vertrekken, bevalt Vuurceder van haar jongen. De medicijnkat, Beekgloed, geeft een groot geheim prijs tijdens de bevalling; ze vertelt aan Vuurceder en Heemstpoot dat ze Vuurceders moeder is, en dat druist rechtstreeks tegen de medicijnkatcode in. De RivierClan vertrekt en komt vele hindernissen tegen. Zo moeten ze een rotswand beklimmen, terwijl de ervaren krijgskat Ringstaart een trauma heeft opgelopen als kitten en hierdoor niet meer kan klimmen. Met steun van zijn Clangenoten, weet hij uiteindelijk de bovenkant te bereiken. Ondertussen sluit een poesiepoes zich aan bij de SchaduwClan. Zijn naam is Kras, en hij wordt een leerling genaamd Schubbenpoot. Metaalpoot en Donderpoot sluiten vrijwel meteen vriendschap met hem. Een tijd later vangt Donderpoot een gesprek op tussen Grotster en de medicijnkat, Donkerroos. Hij komt erachter wat de werkelijke reden was dat de RivierClan door hun verdreven is; een profetie, “water kan schaduw vernietigen”, is door de SterrenClan gezonden als waarschuwing. Grotster denkt dat dit slaat op de Rivier- en SchaduwClan en daarom heeft hij Morgenster en haar katten het woud uitgejaagd. De RivierClan komt aan in het nieuwe territorium, en er wordt een verkenningspatrouille op uit gestuurd. Zowel Heemstpoot als Bosbespoot hebben het geluk mee te mogen. Ze vinden een eenling genaamd Sintelstorm (een oude bekende), die zich een tijd later aansluit bij de RivierClan. Bosbespoot vindt dit niks, omdat het ernaar uitziet dat Sintelstorm partners wil worden met haar moeder, Schaapbont. Ook ontdekken ze een kamp, en twee kalme rivieren die helaas bedekt zijn door een laag ijs. In het woud wordt een eindbeoordeling gehouden voor twee Donder- en twee SchaduwClanleerlingen. Donderpoot en Metaalpoot behoren daartoe; ze slagen en ontvangen de krijgersnamen Donderdreun en Metaalmasker. Proloog Fluisterende stemmen werden meegevoerd door de wind. Een helderblauwe hemel had zich over SterrenClans jachtvelden gevouwen, met geen wolkje te bespeuren. Verderop, op een kleine heuvel, zat een lapjespoes naar het schouwspel te staren; haar geelgroene ogen flitsten af en toe heen en weer, alsof ze zo half en half verwachtte dat er vijandelijke krijgskatten uit het struikgewas zouden stormen. Plotseling vloog er een wesp rakelings langs haar oor. In een instinctieve beweging sloeg de lapjespoes naar het beestje en miste hem op een haar. Nijdig zoemend keek ze de wesp na. ‘Nog net zo’n goede jager, zie ik’, complimenteerde een stem haar vanuit de schaduwen. De lapjespoes draaide zich abrupt om en zette haar vacht hoog op. ‘Rustig. Ik ben het maar’, suste de nieuwkomer. Het was een grote, grijsbruine kater met een aantal littekens over zich heen. ‘Keister.’ De stem van de lapjespoes klonk koeltjes. ‘Wat kom jij hier nou weer doen? Hoor je niet bij je Clangenoten te zijn?’ Keister likte achteloos een poot en haalde die over zijn gezicht, om de vuile moddervegen weg te poetsen. ‘Ik ga hier niet weg’, miauwde de kater uiteindelijk op protesterende toon. ‘Mijn leven is moeilijk genoeg geweest, Bladerster. Ik ben niet van plan om, nu ik met de SterrenClan jaag, nog een laatste reis te ondernemen.’ Bladerster keek Keister stomverbaasd aan. ‘Maar dat betekent dat je Morgenster en haar katten in de steek laat!’ barstte ze uit. De grijze kat keek nog steeds onverschillig. ‘Dat doe ik niet. Ik weet dat ze terug zullen keren; de RivierClan laat zich niet zomaar verdrijven, Blad.’ Bladerster siste geïrriteerd. ‘Als jij mij nog één keer Blad noemt, dan…’ Keister was geschrokken van haar boze toon en krabbelde een beetje achteruit. ‘Rustig, rustig. Hoe dan ook, ik denk dat ik hier meer van nut kan zijn. Er wacht ons een glorieuze lotsbestemming, voor zowel de Rivier- als de SchaduwClan, maar dan moeten we wel samenwerken.’ Bladerster blies, al gleed er een blik van hoop over haar gezicht. ‘Samenwerken met jou, Keister? Wat is er met jouw trots gebeurd?’ Keisters blik werd harder. ‘Ik doe dit niet voor jou, en al helemaal niet voor jouw voshartige Clan. Ik doe dit voor mijn nageslacht, vrienden en de katten die ik heb zien opgroeien. Grotster neemt hen niet zomaar van me af.’ Er kwam een triomfantelijke glinstering in zijn ogen en met een huivering vroeg Bladerster zich af hoeveel haar oude rivaal wist van Grotsters lot. ‘Wat stel je jezelf voor bij een samenwerking?’ vroeg ze behoedzaam. Keister boog zich dichter naar haar toe; zijn adem beroerde Bladersters oor en ze schoof ongemakkelijk heen en weer. ‘Wees stil’, fluisterde de kater zacht. ‘Wees stil en luister, want dit kan onze Clans redden.’ Hoofdstuk 1 Heemstpoot sperde zijn bek open in een geluidloze gaap. De kiertjes in de stenen boven zijn kop filterden het zonlicht in enkele dunne lichtbundels, en hij voelde de warme vacht van zijn mentor, Beekgloed, naast hem. Waar ben ik? dacht hij voor een tel, maar plotseling schoot hem alles weer te binnen. Dit was het nieuwe RivierClankamp, bij de Oude Watermolen, en zijn nestgenoten waren gisteren krijgers geworden. Hij was tot laat opgebleven om hun gezelschap te houden, voor hun wake officieel begon. Slaperig rekte Heemstpoot zich uit en trippelde naar buiten, waar hij zag dat het eiland bedolven was onder een dikke laag sneeuw. Grote SterrenClan! Hij had alleen nog maar vage herinneringen aan het witte landschap; zijn laatste bladkaal was hij slechts een kitten geweest, en dit was de eerste keer sinds toen dat er een dik pak sneeuw was gevallen. In de sneeuw zag hij drie kleine plekjes waar het gesteente nog zichtbaar was. Dat moest de plek zijn waar zijn broers en zijn zus de nacht door hadden gebracht. Heemstpoot rilde bij de gedachte aan de kou van vannacht, maar misschien waren Wolkenvlucht, Tortelpels en Vlekkenloof te opgewonden geweest om daar iets van te merken. Hij liet zijn blik over de open plek glijden en zag Vlekoog zitten op de Natte Rots, met zijn staart net over zijn poten geslagen. ‘Hallo’, begroette Heemstpoot de commandant beleefd. ‘Waar zijn de nieuwe krijgers?’ Vlekoog liet een geamuseerd gesnor horen. ‘Oh, die zijn allang in slaap. Bij het eerste teken van de dageraad heb ik ze van hun wake verlost; ze waren doodop en min of meer bevroren. Zouden jij en Beekgloed straks een kijkje bij ze kunnen nemen? Het laatste wat we willen, zijn onderkoelde krijgskatten.’ Heemstpoot gaf met een knikje aan dat hij het zou doen, maar besloot om ze nog even te laten slapen. Hij maakte een ronde door het nieuwe kamp. Onder zijn poten, waar het eiland hol was en zich een grot had gevormd, hoorde hij de krijgers kletsen terwijl ze samentongden. Naast hem begonnen de oudsten kreunend wakker te worden; Kervelklauw vertrok geërgerd richting het krijgershol om te vragen of die jonge katten niet wat rustiger aan konden doen. Heemstpoot nam snel een kijkje bij het leerlingenhol. Dat leek veel leger nu zijn twee broers en zijn zus waren verhuisd; alleen Schaapbonts drie jongen sliepen er nu nog. De luie, zwart-wit gevlekte Daspoot had schijnbaar een droom, want hij rolde zich voortdurend om en sloeg met zijn poten. Kalmpoot, een roodbruine, grote kater, sliep rustig en alleen aan het trillen van zijn snorharen zag Heemstpoot dat de SterrenClan ook hem in dromenland had gebracht. Bosbespoot, de enige overgebleven poes, was echter klaarwakker; haar ogen glommen in het zonlicht als schijven vuursteen en Heemstpoot kon haar vermoeidheid bijna voelen. ‘Ga wat slapen’, murmelde hij bezorgd tegen de leerlinge. ‘Er is veel te doen en Morgenster wil dat al haar katten fit zijn.’ Bosbespoot bromde iets onverstaanbaars en Heemstpoots bezorgdheid nam alleen maar toe. Ze zit ergens mee, dacht hij fronsend voordat hij het hol verliet. Is ze misschien bang minderwaardig te zijn aan de leerlingen die al krijgers zijn geworden? Is ze jaloers, of mist ze de anderen gewoon? Heemstpoot wist dat Bosbespoot en Vlekkenloof erg close waren; misschien leed de jongere poes eronder dat haar vriendin nu alweer in een ander hol sliep. Ik hoop dat ze snel weer de oude wordt, dacht hij met een zucht. Iedereen moet nu op z’n scherpst zijn, als de Clan weer wil aansterken. Hoofdstuk 2 Rusteloos beende Bosbespoot heen en weer door het kamp. Ze had deze nacht nauwelijks geslapen; ondanks haar vermoeidheid, was ze te gestrest geweest om een oog dicht te doen. We zullen geen Clan meer blijven! dacht ze met een misselijkmakend gevoel. Zonder de andere Clans om te bevechten, zijn de wortels van de krijgscode niks meer waard! De RivierClan zal uiteen vallen in zwerfkatten, eenlingen en poesiepoezen! Ze probeerde haar bevende ademhaling onder controle te krijgen, wetende dat panikeren geen zin zou hebben. Bosbespoot moest en zou de Clan terugkrijgen in het woud; al leek dat op dit moment een onmogelijke opgave. ‘Laat alle katten van de RivierClan zich onderaan de Natte Rots verzamelen voor een Clanvergadering!’ galmde Morgensters stem over het eiland. Ringstaart, die net was teruggekomen van een vroege patrouille, glipte het krijgershol in om de vergadering aan te kondigen, terwijl Vlekoog zijn nieuwe positie, onderaan de Natte Rots, innam. Morgenster liet haar mooie, heldergroene ogen over de groeiende menigte glijden. Bosbespoot ging naast Vlekkenloof zitten; de nieuw benoemde krijger leek nog vermoeider dan zijzelf. ‘Is iedereen aanwezig?’ vroeg de Clanleider aan Vlekoog. Bosbespoot trok nieuwsgierig met haar oren; dit moest een belangrijke mededeling zijn. Met iets van onbehagen zag ze dat Sintelstorm, het nieuwste lid van de Clan, zij aan zij met Schaapbont aan kwam draven. Allebei hadden ze verse prooi tussen hun kaken; de twee moesten samen op jacht zijn geweest. Morgenster wachtte tot de laatkomers zich hadden geïnstalleerd en begon toen te spreken. ‘Zoals de patrouilles vermelden, ligt er een laag ijs op de rivieren’, miauwde de grijs-witte poes. ‘Het zal nog lang duren tot de dooi invalt, maar wij zijn deels afhankelijk van onze vis en hierom heb ik maatregelen bedacht om bladkaal te kunnen overleven.’ Bosbespoot schuifelde nieuwsgierig heen en weer. Waar doelt ze op? De Clanleider haalde diep adem en verkondigde: ‘Er zullen twee nieuwe rangen toegevoegd worden. De sneeuwjagers en de ijsbrekers. Sneeuwjagers zijn katten met een witte vacht. Zij zijn vrijgesteld voor grens- en vispatrouilles, dus ze hoeven enkel te jagen op prooi. Met hun witte pelzen zullen ze niet opvallen in de sneeuw.’ Bosbespoot keek de groep rond en hoorde een opgewonden gemurmel opstijgen onder de katten met een witte vacht. Morgensters ogen glommen bij de lof die haar idee kreeg, en verluidde haar stem. ‘Ik, Morgenster, leider van de RivierClan, doe een beroep op mijn krijgervoorvaderen om op Wolkenvlucht, Maanvonk, Zalmstroom en Dubbellicht neer te kijken. Schenk hun een goede jacht en bescherming tegen de kilheid van bladkaal. Vanaf deze dag, tot de sporen van nieuwblad verschijnen, zullen we hun kennen als sneeuwjagers.’ De vier uitgekozen katten deden plechtig een stap naar voren, om daarna weer in de menigte op te gaan. ‘De ijsbrekers’, ging Morgenster verder, ‘zorgen ervoor dat er wakken in het ijs worden gemaakt, zodat de vispatrouilles toch hun werk kunnen doen. Dit zijn sterke, maar voorzichtige katten.’ Bosbespoot wisselde een blik met Kalmpoot. Beiden hadden ze kans om deze nieuwe rang te krijgen. Het lijkt me wel spannend werk, bedacht ze zich weifelend. Maar ik weet niet zeker of ik het word. ‘Ik, Morgenster, leider van de RivierClan, doe een beroep op mijn krijgervoorvaderen om op Vissenschub, Miervoet, Zonnesnor, Sintelstorm, Kalmpoot en Bosbespoot neer te kijken. Schenk hun uw warmte en kracht. Tot nieuwblad aanbreekt, zullen we hen kennen als ijsbrekers.’ Bosbespoots maag draaide zich om. Ik ben een ijsbreker… maar Sintelstorm ook. Hoofdstuk 3 De ijzige kilte sneed door Donderdreuns vacht. Sneeuwvlokjes dwarrelden naar beneden; toen er eentje op zijn neus landde, likte hij het heerlijke, witte spul op. Maar hoewel de sneeuw en de gierende wind verschrikkelijk koud waren, toch brandde er binnenin hem iets wat zo warm leek als vuur. Ik ben een krijgskat, dacht hij vol trots bij zichzelf. Geen naïeve leerling meer, maar een zelfstandige, volwassen kater. Donderdreun keek naar zijn pleegbroer, Metaalmasker, die zijn groenbruine ogen op de struiken gefixeerd had. Hoewel de vermoeidheid steeds toeslag als een dassenklauw, hadden ze het beiden volgehouden om wakker te blijven. Dit was hun krijgerswake; de nacht waarin ze nadachten over hun nieuwe naam en status. Er gold een zwijgplicht en hoe graag Donderdreun ook al zijn zorgen met Metaalmasker zou willen delen, de regels zou hij niet overtreden. Bovendien wilde hij zijn pleegbroer niet opzadelen met de enorme verantwoordelijkheid om te weten wat hijzelf nu wist. “Water kan schaduw vernietigen”, zo luidde de profetie van de SterrenClan. Donderdreun had de woorden toevallig opgevangen toen de medicijnkat, Donkerroos en de Clanleider, Grotster, met elkaar aan het praten waren. Hoewel hij er tot voor kort zeker van was geweest dat de voorspelling niet voor zijn oren was bestemd, begon hij er nu aan te twijfelen. Gisteren, na zijn krijgersceremonie, had de wind hem de onheilspellende woorden ingefluisterd. Is het dan toch geen toeval dat ik weet van de profetie? Is het voorbestemd? Een huivering gleed langs Donderdreuns ruggengraat en hij wist niet of dat van de angst of de kou was. ‘Goedemorgen!’ Een vrolijke miauw verraste hem en daar stond Havergoud, zijn witte vacht niet opvallend tegen het dek van sneeuw. ‘De zon is opgekomen. Jullie wake is voorbij.’ Metaalmasker slaakte meteen een luide gaap: ‘Eindelijk! Jemig, wat heb ik het koud.’ De gespikkelde krijgskat strekte moeizaam zijn verkleumde ledematen en Donderdreun wendde zich tot Havergoud, die zijn mentor was geweest. ‘Kan je aan Moerasdamp doorgeven dat we liggen te slapen? Ik denk dat geen van ons twee nu nog in staat is om een patrouille te doen’, voegde hij er op verontschuldigende toon aan toe. Havergoud snorde geamuseerd. ‘Tuurlijk, tuurlijk. Ga maar lekker slapen; we wekken jullie wel over een maan of twee.’ Met een opgeklaard humeur trippelden Donderdreun en Metaalmasker richting de krijgerskant van het kamp. In een groot hol van gevlochten takken, omringd door struiken, had Donderdreun zo vaak gekeken naar de slapende krijgskatten. Nu was dit ook zijn thuis. Hij wurmde zich door de smalle opening en zag dat enkele katten slaperig opkeken naar de binnenkomende jongelingen. Niemand besteedde echter veel aandacht aan hun; enkelen mompelden versuft en begroeting en zonken daarna weer diep weg in slaap. Donderdreun wist dat de jonge krijgers aan de rand van het hol lagen, en dat de oudere krijgskatten de warme nesten in het midden hadden. Zij aan zij met zijn pleegbroer, koos hij een lege plek uit en graaide wat mos bij elkaar, totdat hij een comfortabele ligplaats had gemaakt. Naast hem deed Metaalmasker hetzelfde en diens warme vacht was het laatste wat Donderdreun voelde, voordat hij in een diepe slaap viel. Hoofdstuk 4 Vlekoog zat op de Natte Rots en deelde de patrouilles in, terwijl Morgenster een kijkje nam in de kraamkamer. Heemstpoot keek vol interesse hoe de Clanleider zich teder over de twee kittens van haar commandant boog, vriendelijke woordjes fluisterend. Ik heb haar al eerder zo moederlijk gezien, dacht Heemstpoot glimlachend. Dat was toen we Donderpoot gevangen namen, in het oude woud. Ze zei tegen de krijgers dat ze hem niet hard moesten behandelen; waarschijnlijk komt het omdat ze zelf ook jongen heeft gehad. Hij wendde zijn blik af van het tafereel en richtte zich tot Beekgloed. ‘Laten we kruiden gaan verzamelen’, murmelde die. De grijze poes leek nog een beetje slaperig, en Heemstpoot zag dat de energie niet bepaald van haar af droop. Hijzelf was ook niet heel enthousiast; in deze kou was hij liever in het medicijnhol gebleven, beschut door de stenen wanden. Nu zouden ze de gure wind moeten trotseren. Heemstpoot volgde zijn mentor over de rotsbrug, richting het vasteland. Ze kwamen een terugkerende groep sneeuwjagers tegen; Zalmstroom voorop, met een verleidelijk mollige muis tussen haar kaken. Alleen Maanvonk ontbrak, maar Heemstpoot gokte dat hij aan het trainen was met zijn leerling. Het zal voor Vlekoog moeilijk worden om alle patrouilles zo te routeren dat de training van de leerling niet wordt verwaarloosd. Maar het belangrijkste nu is overleven. Hij spoorde zichzelf aan sneller te gaan lopen, om het weer iets warmer te krijgen. ‘Heemstpoot, kom eens!’ riep Beekgloed uit, die al aan de oever zat gehurkt. Nieuwsgierig spurtte hij op de medicijnkat af. ‘Goudsbloem’, verklaarde de grijze poes triomfantelijk. ‘Hier naast het water groeit erg veel. Kom op; pluk zoveel als je dragen kan en neem het mee terug. Er zijn nog steeds katten met wonden die zouden kunnen infecteren. Dat kan jij regelen, terwijl ik verder zoek.’ Heemstpoot knikte dankbaar en kauwde de stengels door. Achter hem verdween Beekgloed het struikgewas in. Ik ben blij dat ze mij de belangrijkste klus toevertrouwt, dacht hij trots, terwijl hij het kamp weer binnenkwam. In het oude woud mocht ik haar slechts assisteren. Nu verdelen we het werk eerlijk. Hoewel Heemstpoots poten tintelden van verlangen om een volwaardige medicijnkat te zijn met een eigen leerling, hoopte hij dat het nog lang zou duren voor dat moment aanbrak. Hij kon namelijk nooit een jonge kat trainen zolang Beekgloed nog in leven was; en haar verliezen was wel het laatste wat hij wilde. De RivierClan zou nooit zo weinig katten hebben verloren de afgelopen maan als ze haar kennis en kundigheid niet hadden. Dan zou hij nog maar iets langer in haar schaduwen wandelen; Heemstpoot wist dat het ogenblik ooit zou komen dat hij de medicijnkat was, maar daar wilde hij best nog even op wachten. Eenmaal in het kamp, trippelde hij richting het medicijnhol. In een rotsspleet hadden hij en Beekgloed een nieuwe voorraadkamer gemaakt, die nu momenteel nog leeg was. Heemstpoot legde de goudsbloem neer en keek vervolgens rond op de open plek, wachtend tot hij een krijger zag wiens verwondingen misschien gevaarlijk konden zijn. Strosnor had een redelijk diepe wond op zijn schouder, herinnerde hij zich opeens. Die moet ik maar behandelen. Hij wilde net de grijze kater gaan zoeken, toen hij een panisch gejammer van de open plek hoorde: ‘Waar is Beekgloed?!’ Hoofdstuk 5 Terwijl haar poten wegzakten in de sneeuw, deed Bosbespoot haar uiterste best om de andere ijsbrekers bij te houden. Door haar kleine formaat stond ze tot haar buik in het witte, koude spul. De anderen liepen een paar hazenlengtes verderop en grommend van frustratie versnelde ze haar tempo. Vanochtend had ze getraind met Zonnesnor; Bosbespoot was ervan geschrokken hoe haar vechttechniek eraan toe was. Ik heb die spieren al zo lang niet meer gebruikt, dat ik vergeten was dat ik ze had. Het wordt lastig om alles weer onder de knie te krijgen. Nu was ze samen met haar mentor, Vissenschub en Sintelstorm op hun eerste patrouille als ijsbrekers. Zij had vandaag de tweede rivier toegewezen gekregen; later zou een patrouille onder leiding van Miervoet de rest doen. ‘We zijn er’, verklaarde Vissenschub. ‘Tijd om aan het werk te gaan. Geen van ons heeft dit ooit eerder gedaan, maar het kan niet al te moeilijk zijn. Wat er ook gebeurt, luister naar mij en raak niet in paniek.’ Hij keek de leden één voor één aan, waarbij zijn blik bleef hangen bij Bosbespoot. Ze kon het hem niet kwalijk nemen; ze was de enige leerling, een jonge poes tussen drie volwassen, sterke katers. Ik zal ze nog wel iets laten zien. Morgenster heeft mij gekozen; en dat is niet voor niets. Vroeg of laat zien ze dat wel in. Toch kon ze de opkomende woedevlaag nauwelijks beheersen toen Sintelstorm haar bezorgd aankeek. ‘Oké’, miauwde Vissenschub, waarna hij diep ademhaalde en het ijs op stapte. Er klonk een licht geknars; niet van het bevroren water, maar van de sneeuw die erop lag. Vissenschub wandelde een eindje van de oever af, diepe pootstappen achterlatend, en draaide zich toen om. ‘Jullie kunnen komen. Maar niet met meer dan één tegelijk! We weten niet hoe dik het ijs is.’ Bosbespoot voelde een klein duwtje van Zonnesnor. ‘Jij mag nu’, fluisterde de kleine, lichtrode kater haar toe. Ze knikte dankbaar en zette toen een stap op het ijs; op de plekken waar Vissenschub met zijn staart de sneeuw had weggeveegd, was het glad en voor ze het wist gleed ze onderuit. Met haar buik plat op het koude ijs, hoorde ze het geamuseerde gelach van haar mede-ijsbrekers. Ze krabbelde gegeneerd overeind en liep verder - zonder valpartijen ditmaal - tot ze uiteindelijk naast Vissenschub ging zitten. ‘Volgende!’ riep de lichtbruin gestreepte kater uit. Sintelstorm wisselde even een woordje met Zonnesnor en kwam soepel hun kant op. Bosbespoot had niets liever gewild dan dat de grijze kater ook op zijn muil ging, maar dat gebeurde niet. Als hij nou lekker door het ijs zou zakken, dan… Verschrikt kwam haar vacht overeind. Wat zit ik nou te denken?! Hij is een Clangenoot, nota bene! Nadat ook Zonnesnor zich bij hun had gevoegd, gebaarde Vissenschub dat ze allemaal een paar stappen achteruit moesten gaan. Daarna begon hij met zijn poot op het ijs te rammen; Bosbespoot hoorde het onheilspellende gekraak en spande instinctief haar spieren, klaar om weg te spurten. Vissenschub ging onophoudelijk door en uiteindelijk, met een schrapend geluid wat rillingen veroorzaakte bij Bosbespoot, brak het ijs af. Het afgebroken stuk verdween voor even onder water, maar kwam daarna weer boven drijven. Met vereende krachten verschoven de ijsbrekers het een stukje van het nieuw ontstane wak vandaan. Bosbespoot voelde de triomf in haar buik fladderen als een vlinder en met een zelfvoldaan gevoel, gingen ze op weg richting de volgende plek. Dit is nu mijn taak. Hoofdstuk 6 Na een heerlijk lange, droomloze slaap werd Donderdreun wakker door een por in zijn zij. ‘Hee! Opstaan, lummel!’ Het was Metaalmasker, wiens ogen geamuseerd twinkelden. ‘Weet je hoe lang je wel niet geslapen hebt? Het is avond!’ Geschrokken krabbelde Donderdreun overeind en zag dat Havergoud, die een nest naast het zijne had, ook rechtop zat. ‘Je moet wel moe zijn om zo lang te kunnen pitten’, snorde de witte kater en rekte zich uit. ‘Wat dachten jullie van een nachtelijke patrouille? Het is een stuk minder koud dan gisteren en ik ben wel in de stemming voor een run door het woud.’ Donderdreun genoot er meer dan hij kon zeggen van om als een krijger op patrouille te gaan. Hij racete door de bossen, met Havergouds en Metaalmaskers warme vachten naast zich, en wenste dat het altijd zo kon zijn. Het is vrede in het woud en er zijn geen problemen in de Clan; wat wil je nog meer? dacht hij genietend. Voor even sloot hij zijn ogen en liet het getsjilp van de krekels alle geluiden overstemmen, terwijl kalmte bezit van hem nam. ‘Kijk uit!’ gilde Metaalmasker naast hem en Donderdreuns ogen vlogen verschrikt open, net op tijd om een reusachtige sparrenboom te ontwijken. ‘Dat was op het nippertje!’ hijgde Havergoud, terwijl ze even tot stilstand kwamen. ‘Zat je te dromen?’ Donderdreun schuifelde verontschuldigend met zijn poten, maar besefte dat zijn vrienden hem gewoon vol amuse aankeken. Snorrend en in een iets langzamer tempo, vervolgden ze hun weg. De maan stond al hoog aan de hemel toen ze aankwamen bij de DonderClangrens. Over het donderpad sjeesde af en toe een monster voorbij, maar het was er een stuk minder druk dan overdag. ‘Laten we een kijkje aan de overkant nemen’, stelde Donderdreun stoutmoedig voor. ‘Het DonderClangebied in?’ ademde Metaalmasker verbaasd, maar Havergouds ogen twinkelden. ‘Ik heb wel zin in een avontuur, jullie? Als we onze geur maskeren, zullen ze nooit vermoeden dat wij er zijn geweest.’ Donderdreun had ook zin om onbekend terrein te verkennen, maar kon er niets aan doen dat er twijfel aan hem knaagde. Metaalmasker schudde langzaam zijn kop. ‘Ik ga niet mee.’ Havergoud streek met zijn staart over diens schouder; zijn ambergele ogen glommen vriendelijk. ‘Dat is oké. Donder en ik zijn terug voor je “muis” kunt zeggen.’ Donderdreun en zijn voormalige mentor slopen het donderpad over. Ze hadden hun geur gemaskeerd door in een bos sterk ruikende wilde knoflook te rollen, dat aan de rand van het donderpad groeide. De geur van de DonderClan omgaf hem zodra ze een stap van het harde oppervlak af zetten. ‘Vreemd. Dit is hun grens; de geur zou hier toch wel sterker moeten zijn?’ Havergoud snorde luid. ‘Muizenbrein! Door de wilde knoflook, kunnen we hun markeringen gewoon niet goed ruiken.’ Donderdreuns oren werden warm van verlegenheid bij het besef dat de witte kater gelijk moest hebben. ‘Ik krijg een dé ja vu’, bromde Havergoud om van onderwerp te verwisselen. ‘Weet je nog, een stuk of twee manen geleden? Toen waren we zo aan het sluipen in RivierClanterritorium.’ Donderdreun gaf hem een plagerige por. ‘Die keer liep het niet goed af! Deze keer…’ Hij hield verschrikt op toen in de verte pootstappen klonken. Ondanks de knoflookwalm die in zijn neus prikte, rook hij duidelijk de geur van de DonderClan. Paddenpoep! schold Donderdreun in gedachten. We worden betrapt! Hoofdstuk 7 ‘Beekgloed! Iemand! Snel, kom helpen!’ Heemstpoot schoot het medicijnhol uit en spurtte op het geluid af, waar hij Vlekoog zag. De zwart-witte Clancommandant keek hem vol paniek aan. ‘Het is Taankit! Ze heeft iets gegeten en nu…’ Zijn stem stierf weg en Heemstpoot beende naar voren, waar het poesje lag. Met ledematen die verkrampten, kronkelde ze op de grond. Hij hurkte bij haar neer, niet wetend waar te beginnen. ‘Houd haar mond open’, instrueerde hij Vlekoog. De kater deed meteen wat hem gevraagd werd en Heemstpoot voelde zich onzeker over het vertrouwen dat in hem werd gesteld. ‘Ga Beekgloed halen! Ze is kruiden zoeken, ergens in de buurt van de rotsbrug’, beval hij Tortelpels, die van een afstandje toekeek. De grijze kater snelde weg, terwijl hij wolken van sneeuw de lucht in trapte. Heemstpoot bekeek Taankits mondinhoud eens goed en zag toen iets wat zijn maag omdraaide. ‘Ze heeft doodsbessen gegeten’, miauwde hij met bevende stem. ‘Nou ja, één besje maar. Er is een kans dat ik haar kan redden.’ Vuurceder keek hem hoopvol aan met betraande ogen. ‘Doe wat je kan, Heemstpoot. De SterrenClan mag haar niet van ons afnemen!’ Hij keek rond, op zoek naar een kat die snel kon handelen. ‘Daspoot’, besloot hij uiteindelijk koortsachtig. ‘Ga naar het medicijnhol. In de voorraadkamer, zoek je naar een plant met groene, puntige bladeren. Het heeft een stengel met grijsgroen, varenachtig loof.’ Wanhopig zocht Heemstpoot in zijn geheugen naar meer informatie over de plant die hij zocht. ‘Het heeft een sterke, bittere geur. Ga, snel!’ Wachtend op de terugkomst van Daspoot, inspecteerde hij het kleintje nog verder. Schuim kwam uit haar mond lopen en haar ogen stonden glazig. Ze is sterk, dat ze het zo lang heeft volgehouden. Daspoot, schiet op! Haar volhouding mag niet voor niets zijn geweest! Plotseling stond de leerling achter hem met in zijn bek een mondvol duizendblad. Yes! dacht Heemstpoot opgelucht en nam het kruid van hem over. Onmiddellijk begon hij de bladeren in Taankits bekje te douwen. Het poesje verkrampte nog een keer en kotste toen een brij met rode spikkels uit. ‘Ze moet overgeven!’ beefde Vuurceder in paniek. ‘Oh, Heemstpoot, het is echt niet goed met haar, hè?’ Hij keek de rode moederpoes vastberaden aan. ‘Ze moet juist overgeven, zodat het gif uit haar lichaam verdwijnt. Goed zo, Taankit!’ Hij propte weer een paar bladeren naar binnen en opnieuw moest het rood-wit gevlekte poesje spugen. Nadat Heemstpoot de kitten met hulp van Daspoot richting het medicijnhol had getild, kwam Beekgloed aandraven. ‘Tortelpels zei me dat Taankit een doodsbes heeft gegeten’, miauwde de medicijnkat angstig. ‘Waar is ze nu?’ Vuurceder schoot naar voren met glanzende ogen. ‘Heemstpoot heeft haar geholpen! Hij was heel vakkundig.’ Heemstpoot schuifelde verlegen heen en weer, terwijl Beekgloed hem vol trots aankeek. ‘Goed gedaan! Kan je me naar haar toe brengen?’ Terwijl de blauwgrijze medicijnkat met Daspoot meeliep, voelde Heemstpoot de staart van Vlekoog over zijn schouder strijken. ‘Je hebt goed werk geleverd’, miauwde de commandant lovend. ‘We boffen maar met jou als aankomende medicijnkat.’ Zijn borst zwol op van trots en hij gaf de zwart-wit gevlekte kater een dankbaar knikje, terwijl hij zijn mentor achterna trippelde. Ik heb vandaag mijn eerste kattenleven gered! Hoofdstuk 8 De patrouille ijsbrekers liep trots over de rotsbrug, richting het kamp. Gedurende de hele middag waren ze bezig geweest; nu werd het eerste roze van de schemering zichtbaar, en gingen de vispatrouilles op weg. Zonnesnor wisselde nog snel even een woordje met Schaapbont, die de vissers leidde, en vertelde haar over de exacte posities van de wakken. Ik voel me zo belangrijk nu, dacht Bosbespoot snorrend. Niet langer meer een leerling, maar een echte, volwassen poes met een speciale rang. Meteen bij aankomst in het kamp, merkte ze dat er iets mis was. Katten zaten in groepjes bij elkaar en praatten met gedempte, ernstige stemmen. Er is iets gebeurt terwijl wij weg waren. Met een angstig voorgevoel trippelde ze op Daspoot af, die voor de ingang van het medicijnhol zat. ‘Taankit heeft een doodsbes gegeten’, miauwde de zwart-witte kater alsof hij haar gedachten kon lezen. ‘Ze ligt nu bij Heemstpoot en Beekgloed.’ Bosbespoots ogen vlogen verschrikt wijd open. ‘Arm hummeltje! Komt ze er weer bovenop?’ Daspoot keek niet overtuigd. ‘Volgens mij wel; Heemstpoot heeft al het gif uit haar lichaam gekregen. Maar ze is nog heel zwak.’ Door een kier in de rotsen kon Bosbespoot de arme kitten zien liggen; Vlekoog en Vuurceder zaten bezorgd bij haar, en Natkit had zich naast haar opgerold. De aanblik van de twee aanhankelijke kittens, gaf Bosbespoot een warm gevoel. Met Beekgloeds zorgen, komt Taankit er wel weer bovenop. Dat hoop ik tenminste. Uitgeput van de lange werkdag, begaf ze zich richting het leerlingenhol. Daar lag, tot haar verbazing, Vlekkenloof te pitten; Bosbespoot maakte haar vriendin wakker met een zachte por. ‘Hé, hoor je niet in het krijgershol te slapen?’ murmelde ze geamuseerd toen Vlekkenloof versuft opkeek. De bruin gestreepte poes knipperde verontschuldigend met haar ogen. ‘Je hebt gelijk, sorry. Ik ben gewoon zo moe’, ze slaakte een grote gaap om het te demonstreren, ‘dat ik het eerste beste hol in ben gewandeld dat ik tegenkwam.’ Bosbespoot snorde en rolde zich naast haar op. ‘Je mag hier natuurlijk blijven slapen. Welterusten.’ Vlekkenloofs “goedenacht” hoorde ze al niet meer; ze was al weggezonken in een diepe slaap. Bosbespoot bevond zich in een tweebeenplaats. De monsters scheerden vlak langs haar, en lieten hun smerige dampen achter die prikten in haar neus. ‘Hallo?’ vroeg ze voorzichtig. Op dat moment zag ze drie magere katten rondsluipen, hun vachten vol vieze, zwarte vegen. ‘We moeten doorlopen’, miauwde de eerste grimmig. Bosbespoots adem stokte toen ze zag dat het Vissenschub was. ‘Als we voedsel willen bemachtigen, moeten we eerder dan Vleks bende zijn.’ De kat die achter hem liep, Strosnor, zuchtte instemmend. De derde en laatste kat veroorzaakte een huivering bij Bosbespoot. Dat was zijzelf! De drie draaiden zich abrupt om en bliezen naar vijf nieuwkomers, die uit de struiken kwamen. Deze katten herkende Bosbespoot niet, behalve één, die overduidelijk Vlekoog was. Nou ja, Vlekoog… was dat Vlek, de kater waar Vis en Stro over praatten? ‘Goedenavond’, miauwde Vlek koeltjes. ‘Als dat de bende van Vis niet is. En dat zijn Stro en Bosbes, wat goed jullie weer te zien.’ Hij zei het op zo’n onheilspellende toon dat Bosbespoot terugdeinsde, alhoewel ze wist dat deze katten haar niet konden zien. ‘Vlek, alsjeblieft’, smeekte Vis. ‘We waren vrienden, weet je nog? Vroeger, in de Clan…’ Even meende Bosbespoot dat ze een blik van spijt in Vleks ogen zag toen hij miauwde: ‘Het is nu ieder voor zich. Wij zijn ook uitgehongerd, en anders zullen er katten van mijn bende sterven. Deze plek is voor ons.’ Bosbespoot kneep haar ogen stevig dicht toen Vlek en Vis elkaar aanvlogen. Bloedspetters bevlekten haar vacht, en toen ze haar ogen opende, lag ze weer in het leerlingenhol. Hoofdstuk 9 ‘Rennen!’ siste Havergoud in paniek en vloog het struikgewas in, waarna Donderdreun volgde. Hij hield zijn oren gespitst op mogelijke kreten van hun achtervolger, maar het bleef stil; de DonderClankat moest een andere richting hebben gekozen. Dat scheelde maar een haartje, zuchtte Donderdreun in stilte, terwijl hij behoedzaam het donderpad overstak. Metaalmasker zat aan de overkant; zijn gespikkelde vacht stond recht overeind toen hij de haast van zijn vrienden zag. ‘Wat is er gebeurd?’ Havergoud kwam slippend tot stilstand en hijgde: ‘We roken opeens DonderClan. Er moet een kat op een nachtelijke jacht zijn…’ Hij was nog niet uitgesproken, of aan de overkant van het donderpad ritselden de varens en een donkerbruin gestreepte kater kwam tevoorschijn. Hij hield zijn ogen dreigend op de SchaduwClankatten gericht. ‘En wat hadden jullie drie te zoeken in Donderterritorium?’ Havergoud keek de DonderClankat verbaasd aan. ‘Wat bedoel je? Wij hebben geen pootstap in jullie gebied gezet, Klauwschors.’ Klauwschors snoof ongelovig. ‘Ik ben geen muizenbrein! Ik hoorde jullie wel wegvluchten. Hier komen jullie niet zomaar mee weg!’ Havergoud drong zich boos naar voren. ‘Je hebt geen bewijs, slome eekhoorn!’ Klauwschors likte een paar keer kalm over zijn buik. ‘Wie denk je dat Wierster eerder zal geloven? Een loyale krijger, of een stelletje indringers?’ Havergoud siste minachtend en mompelde ‘dus zo gaat dat bij de DonderClan’, voor hij Donderdreun en Metaalmasker wenkte. Ze beenden terug naar het kamp. ‘Ik zei toch dat het een slecht idee was!’ jammerde Metaalmasker ongelukkig. ‘Nu veroorzaken we misschien wel een oorlog. Waarom zeiden we ze niet gewoon de waarheid?’ Havergoud keek over zijn schouder. ‘Het is te laat om nu toe te geven. De DonderClan zou ons mooi te kijk kunnen zetten als leugenaars.’ Donderdreun wisselde een blik met zijn voormalige mentor en wist wat hij dacht: Grotster hoeft hier niet van te weten. Met een zucht, ging hij naast Havergoud lopen. ‘Het spijt me’, murmelde Donderdreun schuldig. ‘Dit was immers mijn plan.’ De witte kater zwiepte met zijn staart. ‘Het heeft geen zin om over schuld en onschuld te praten. We waren allebei dom bezig en zo is dat.’ Hij zweeg verder en begroette de kat die op wacht stond, Rosvaren, met een knikje. ‘Wat is er gebeurd?’ miauwde de lichtrode poes nieuwsgierig. ‘Jullie zien eruit alsof jullie achterna worden gezeten door de DonderClan.’ Dat kwam zo dichtbij de waarheid dat Donderdreun enkel kon slikken. Rosvaren trok haar neus op. ‘Jasses, wat is dat voor stank? Als jullie dat maar van je vacht af spoelen voor jullie het krijgershol ingaan.’ Donderdreun stond alleen bij de beek. Havergoud en Metaalmasker waren teruggegaan om te gaan slapen, maar hijzelf zat nog vol adrenaline en wilde zo snel mogelijk op jachtpatrouille. Zo kan ik bewijzen dat ik mijn krijgersnaam waard ben. Boos sloeg hij met zijn poot in het water; zijn spiegelbeeld verrimpelde en Donderdreun voelde zich nog miserabeler dan eerst. Ik heb mijn Clan misschien wel in het verderf gestort. Lekkere krijger ben ik! ‘Zozo.’ Een stem klonk achter zich en Moerasdamp dook op uit de struiken. ‘Wat is er, Donder?’ Hij wendde zich weifelend tot zijn vader. ‘Niks.’ De commandant streek met een poot over Donderdreuns vacht. ‘Als je ergens mee zit, kun je dat altijd zeggen. Is het een… speciale poes?’ Donderdreun voelde zich meteen wat beter bij de plagerige opmerking. Hij kon niks over vandaag vertellen, maar misschien wel zijn hart luchten over het andere dat hem dwarszat. ‘Pa, de SterrenClan heeft mij een profetie gegeven…’ Hoofdstuk 10 Taankits ademhaling was nu regelmatig, en Heemstpoot vermoedde dat ze buiten levensgevaar was. Dankzij mij. Hij voelde trots opwellen in zijn borstkas, wetende dat hij hiermee zijn stempel als medicijnkat had gezet. ‘Goed gedaan’, miauwde Beekgloed lovend. ‘Ik denk dat het tijd zou zijn om je volledige naam te ontvangen… zodra we een nieuwe maansteen hebben gevonden, denk ik erover na.’ Heemstpoot snorde luid. Binnenkort ben ik een volwaardige medicijnkat! Daarna voelde hij zijn staart naar beneden zakken bij het besef dat Donkerroos zijn ceremonie nooit zou zien. Hij trippelde het hol uit, het zwakke zonnetje warm schijnend op zijn schouders, en ging zitten. Hij zag dat Bosbespoot aangeslagen het leerlingenhol uitkwam; met onrustig prikkende oren sloeg hij haar gade richting de Natte Rots, waar ze bleef zitten. Het lijkt alsof ze de laatste tijd geen rust meer krijgt, besefte hij zich met een schok. Als het nog langer doorgaat, zal ik met haar praten. En het kan ook geen kwaad om even met Kalmpoot te spreken. De roodbruine leerling lag op een rots aan de andere kant van het kamp, kijkend naar de rotsbrug. Heemstpoot vermoedde dat hij de wacht hield; voorzichtig trippelde hij op hem af en tikte op zijn schouder. ‘Hee, Heemstpoot’, miauwde Kalmpoot verbaasd. ‘Wat is er? Ik ben toch niet ziek?’ Heemstpoot snorde luid. ‘Tuurlijk niet. Nee, ik kwam om te praten over je zus.’ Kalmpoots blik gleed naar Bosbespoot en weer terug. ‘Ze is moe, hè? Al enkele dagen’, drong Heemstpoot aan. Kalmpoot knipperde met zijn ogen. ‘Ik denk dat haar iets dwars zit. Vannacht had ze een nachtmerrie; ze lag te kronkelen en te hijgen in haar slaap.’ Heemstpoot kromde zijn klauwen, want alles wees erop dat er echt iets mis was met de jonge leerlinge. ‘Houd haar in de gaten, wil je’, murmelde hij tegen Kalmpoot. ‘Als ze te moe is om haar taken te verrichten, kom dan bij me.’ Kalmpoot knikte ernstig en richtte zijn blik toen weer op de kampingang, waar een patrouille binnen kwam lopen. Schaapbont voorop; in haar bek hing een vette vis. Heemstpoot hoorde hoe zijn maag knorde en trippelde op de poes af. ‘Zou ik deze mogen hebben?’ vroeg hij beleefd. Schaapbont snorde instemmend en overhandigde de prooi aan hem, waarna ze verder liep. Heemstpoot pakte nog snel een waterrat van de hoop af en draafde toen terug naar het medicijnhol. Beekgloed keek vrolijk op toen hij de heerlijk walmende prooi neerlegde. ‘Liever vis of waterrat?’ vroeg hij. Zijn mentor haalde haar schouders op en Heemstpoot pakte de vis voor zichzelf. Ik heb nog nooit zo lekker gegeten in bladkaal! Dit gebied zit volgens mij vol prooi. Hij voelde de frisse aroma’s van de rivier zijn bek binnenstromen en kreeg meteen energie. ‘Heb je misschien zin in een run door het woud?’ vroeg hij in een opwelling. ‘Taankit slaapt, dus...’ Beekgloeds ogen glinsterden. ‘Waar wacht je nog op? Kom mee!’ Heemstpoot voelde zich beter dan ooit tevoren toen hij en zijn mentor over de rotsbrug sprintten. Hoofdstuk 11 Zwetend werd Bosbespoot wakker. Het was een droom! bedacht ze zich opgelucht en verliet stilletjes het hol. Toch kon ze de beelden van de haveloze zwerfkatten niet uit haar hoofd prenten; het leek allemaal zo levensecht... Ze betrapte zichzelf erop dat ze terug deinsde toen Vlekoog, die ze eerst altijd zo had bewonderd, uit het krijgershol kwam wandelen en een luide gaap slaakte. ‘Is er iets?’ vroeg de commandant bezorgd. Bosbespoot slikte hoorbaar. ‘N-nee, er is niks. Ik... had gewoon een nachtmerrie.’ Dat is de waarheid, bedacht ze zich met een schuldgevoel. Nou ja, een eenvoudige versie ervan. Ze ging zitten en genoot van het zonnetje. Het was heerlijk warm voor bladkaal, en vannacht was de dooi ingevallen. Geen ijsbreker-patrouilles vandaag, dacht Bosbespoot met iets van blijdschap. Hoewel ze gelukkig was met haar nieuwe rang, verlangde ze ernaar om gewoon weer met Zonnesnor op jacht te gaan en schijngevechten te houden met Kalmpoot. ‘Hoi!’ Bosbespoot schrok zich dood toen Daspoot opeens achter haar opdook. ‘Lekker weertje hè?’ Ze gaf haar broer een instemmend knikje en richtte zich toen weer op Vlekoog. De zwart-witte kater was zo loyaal aan zijn Clan; het kon toch niet dezelfde persoon zijn als Vlek? Nee toch? Bosbespoot probeerde zichzelf gerust te stellen en zag hoe Vlekoog en Vissenschub een vriendelijk woordje wisselden, voordat de lichtbruin gestreepte kater een patrouille bij elkaar riep. In mijn droom vielen die twee elkaar aan, dacht Bosbespoot met een zucht. Dit moet toch bewijzen dat het niks anders dan een nachtmerrie is geweest? Ze keek met versmalde ogen toe hoe Schorspluim en Sintelstorm tegelijkertijd het krijgershol uit klommen, kameraadschappelijk kletsend. Mijn vader is zo naïef, dacht Bosbespoot met een hol gevoel. Ziet hij dan echt niet dat Sintelstorm zijn partner wil afpakken? Maar de twee kwamen enthousiast op haar af. ‘Hee, hebben jullie zin om op jacht te gaan?’ vroeg Sintelstorm. Daspoot knikte meteen enthousiast en Bosbespoot kon hem wel slaan. Domme vachtbal! Jij ziet het ook niet, hè? En Kalmpoot kan het toch niks schelen wat er met Schorspluim gebeurt, die is veel te druk met Maanvonk. Waarom heb ik het gevoel dat ik alleen op de wereld ben? Bosbespoot weigerde het aanbod niet, omdat ze bang was om Schorspluim te kwetsen en daarmee juist meer afstand tussen haar en haar vader te brengen. Een duistere gedachte kwam bij haar op: was dat Sintelstorms bedoeling geweest? Wilde de grijs gestreepte krijgskat juist dat ze nee zou zeggen, zodat Schorspluim teleurgesteld zou worden? Bosbespoot had niets liever willen doen dan haar vermoedens delen, maar er was niemand om hierover te praten. Iedereen in de Clan was verblind door Sintelstorms charisma en kracht, waardoor ze misschien niet zijn ware redenen zagen om bij de RivierClan te komen. Bovendien was er geen bewijs tegen hem en had hij tot nu toe fantastische prestaties geleverd voor de Clan. Zelfs Bosbespoot kon niet ontkennen dat hij een goede jager en ijsbreker was. Hoewel hij een buitenstaander en voormalig SchaduwClankat was, had hij het respect weten te verdienen van iedereen. Ben ik de enige die hem niet vertrouwt? Hoofdstuk 12 ‘Het is bijzonder dat de SterrenClan er met je over gesproken heeft’, fronste Moerasdamp toen Donderdreun uitverteld was. ‘Op de een of andere manier, dacht ik altijd al dat je speciaal was. Doornflint en Rosvaren waren misschien ouder en sterker dan jij, maar als kitten liet je al zien dat je met de oudere krijgers mee kon praten. Misschien heeft de SterrenClan een grote toekomst in petto voor jou, mijn zoon.’ Donderdreun hapte naar adem. Een grote toekomst! Word ik Clanleider? ‘Denk je dat ik deel ben van de profetie?’ vroeg hij langzaam. Moerasdamp haalde zijn schouders op. ‘Dat weet ik niet. Ik vraag me sowieso af waarom de SterrenClan ons lastig blijft vallen met de voorspelling, aangezien we de RivierClan verdreven hebben.’ Donderdreun sprak zijn gedachten niet hardop uit: dat het water misschien iets anders kon zijn. Hij bleef daar met Moerasdamp zitten. Boven hen begon de lucht te verkleuren; grijze wolken kwamen opzetten en Donderdreun wist dat er regen aankwam. ‘We moeten maar terug naar het kamp gaan’, zuchtte Moerasdamp. ‘Grotster zal zich afvragen waar we blijven.’ Donderdreun stond op en wilde weglopen, maar plotseling verstijfde hij. Er bewoog daar iets. Vluchtige schimmen glipten door de struiken, hun vurige ogen brandend in de zijne. ‘Sta stil’, siste Moerasdamp op zijn hoede. ‘Ik bescherm je.’ Donderdreun wierp zijn vader een nerveuze blik toe. ‘Ik ben een krijger nu. Je hoeft me niet langer te beschermen alsof ik een kitten ben.’ Moerasdamp wilde antwoorden, maar bedacht zich kennelijk. De schimmen kwamen steeds dichterbij, al leken ze niet van plan te zijn om aan te vallen. Nee, in plaats daarvan keken ze afwachtend naar de twee katten die ze omsingeld hadden. Donderdreun zag nu dat de belagers slechts vage contouren hadden; hij kon de achterliggende struiken door hun lichamen heen zien. ‘Zijn dit krijgers van het Duistere Woud?’ murmelde hij onbehaaglijk. Van de oudsten had hij vaak genoeg het verhaal gehoord over de Apocalyps en het was je niet moeilijk voor te stellen dat deze harteloze katten een weg hadden gevonden om in de Clanterritoria te komen. Als ze echt van die plek komen, zijn we kraaienvoer, dacht Donderdreun met een misselijkmakend gevoel. Ze zullen ons vernietigen. We zijn zwaar in de minderheid. Toen brak het onweer los. De regen viel met bakken uit de hemel, en het water droop van zijn snorharen. Verbaasd zag hij hoe de schimmen één voor één werden weggespoeld door de regen, hun ogen wanhopig opengesperd. Uiteindelijk bleef er één kat over, die Donderdreun en Moerasdamp kalm aan keek met wijze, amberkleurige ogen. “Water kan schaduw vernietigen...” Na die woorden verdween ook de laatste schim, louter een wolk stof achterlatend. Donderdreun verwachtte dat hiermee het visioen ten einde was, maar een bliksemflits sloeg in en een donderknal vulde zijn oren. In het ruisen van de wind, meende hij duidelijk een stem te horen die de voorspelling aanvulde met een gedeelte dat Donderdreun niet eerder gehoord had: “...maar uit zijn as zal donder herrijzen.” Hoofdstuk 13 Zwemvleugel stapte het medicijnhol binnen en Heemstpoot keek op van zijn dagelijkse bezigheden. ‘Hee! Is er iets?’ De grijs gestreepte poes schuifelde met haar voorpoten. ‘Uh, alleen als jullie het niet druk hebben?’ Ze wierp een blik op Taankit, die rustig lag te slapen in een nest verderop. ‘We hebben alle tijd’, miauwde Beekgloed, die uit de voorraadkamer kwam, vriendelijk. Zwemvleugel slaakte een opgeluchte zucht. ‘Ik voel me een beetje suf de laatste tijd, en alles lijkt veel moeizamer te gaan. Zouden jullie me misschien willen onderzoeken?’ Beekgloed trippelde op de patiënt af en snuffelde aan haar. Vervolgens drukte ze op een paar plekken tegen haar vacht. ‘De diagnose, Heemstpoot?’ Hij keek zijn mentor nerveus aan. Wat als ik het mis heb? Met een zo vast mogelijke stem miauwde hij: ‘Je bent zwanger.’ Beekgloed knikte instemmend en Zwemvleugel vloog overeind. ‘Wat? Echt? Is-is dat echt waar? Oh, ik moet het Schemerstaart vertellen!’ Vrolijk spurtte de kersverse moederkat het hol uit. ‘Kits op komst!’ riep Heemstpoot uit. ‘Een zegen voor de Clan.’ Beekgloed leek iets minder blij; haar ogen waren bewolkt met zorgen. ‘Ja, dat is goed nieuws, maar deze jongen zullen in bladkaal geboren worden. Dat is nooit makkelijk en de kittens moeten sterk zijn om dit barre seizoen te overleven.’ Het was zonhoog en er lag een relaxte sfeer over het kamp. De meeste katten waren aan het samentongen op de rotsen; Heemstpoot zag Zwemvleugel vol trots liggen terwijl de Clankatten haar feliciteerden. Schemerstaart zat naast haar, met een opgewonden zwiepende staart en een dolgelukkige blik in zijn ogen. Het zullen goede ouders zijn, dacht Heemstpoot met een zucht. En Natkit en Taankit hebben behoefde aan leeftijdgenootjes om mee te spelen. De Clan heeft nog maar drie leerlingen die over een tijdje hun eindbeoordeling zullen krijgen, en tegen die tijd zijn de kittens nog niet klaar om leerlingen te worden. We hebben Zwemvleugels kittens echt nodig om de Clan sterk te houden. Hij trippelde op de menigte af, waar Wolkenvlucht en Tortelpels een muis deelden. ‘Hallo!’ begroette hij hun vrolijk. ‘Hoe gaat het?’ Zijn broers keken hem verschrikt aan, alsof ze ervan schrokken dat hij zich zomaar met hun conversatie had bemoeid. ‘Oh, jij bent het maar! Het gaat heel goed’, snorde Wolkenvlucht. ‘Zeker met Tortelpels, hè?’ Heemstpoot zag dat de grijze kater zijn oren verlegen plat legde. Verlegenheid? Dat is niks voor hem... ‘Kijk, daar komt ze aan’, grijnsde Wolkenvlucht. ‘Zou ze misschien een muis met je willen delen, Tortelduifje?’ Heemstpoot volgde zijn blik en zag hoe Bosbespoot op een rotsblok klauterde, uitgeput van een patrouille. ‘Oh!’ fluisterde hij; ineens was het duidelijk waar Tortelpels' verlegenheid vandaan kwam. Hij is verliefd! Op Bosbespoot! ‘Laat me met rust’, grauwde Tortelpels boos en beende weg, richting Vlekkenloof. ‘Ik had nooit gedacht dat hij haar leuk zou vinden’, snorde Wolkenvlucht geamuseerd. ‘Een eigenwijze kater en een pittige poes. Dat wordt intiem!’ Heemstpoot gaf hem een plagerige por en nam een hap van de muis die Tortelpels had laten liggen. Zwemvleugel, Tortelpels ook al... Hij keek even om zich heen. Ik zal nooit een partner of kittens hebben. Maar dat hoef ik toch ook niet...? Hoofdstuk 14 Het was maanhoog en Bosbespoot was weer terug in de tweebeenplaats. Onbehaaglijk liep ze rond door de struiken in het aangrenzende bos, zich afvragend waarom haar dromen haar alweer hierheen hadden gebracht. Is het dan toch meer dan een normale nachtmerrie geweest? Heeft de SterrenClan me dit gezonden met een reden? Nee, dat kan niet; alleen leiders en medicijnkatten hebben zulke dingen. Toch kon ze het gevoel van angst niet van zich af schudden, en met een huivering snoof ze de lucht op. Kat, dacht ze bij zichzelf. En nog een andere, sterkere geur... Haar ogen vlogen wijd open van schrik. Bloed! Met haastige tred stapte ze een open plek op. Een beekje kabbelde voort, en een kat had zich voorover gebukt om te drinken. Dat is Stro, herinnerde ze zich. De grijze kater leek zoveel op Strosnor dat ze even dacht weer terug te zijn in het Rivierterritorium, maar de bloedende kater Vis vertelde haar dat het toch echt zo was: dit waren de zwerfkatten uit haar vorige droom. En zo te zien, waren ze niet erg goed uit het gevecht met Vlek gekomen. ‘Gaat het?’ vroeg Bosbes bezorgd. ‘Ik heb Beek voor je meegebracht. Blijf liggen, dan onderzoekt ze je.’ Haar stem was zo kalm en vriendelijk dat Bosbespoot bijna trots werd op deze versie van zichzelf. Vis hief zijn kop op; een glazige blik werd zichtbaar in zijn ogen. ‘B...Beek? Ben jij dat?’ kraakte hij koortsachtig. Dat is Beekgloed, besefte Bosbespoot zich toen de blauwgrijze poes het struikgewas uit stapte. ‘Rustig maar, Vis’, murmelde Beek. ‘Alles komt in orde. Heemst heeft goudsbloem meegenomen om ervoor te zorgen dat je wonden niet gaan infecteren.’ Heemst, die uiteraard een andere versie van Heemstpoot was, kwam naar voren toen zijn naam gezegd werd. ‘Waar is Vuur?’ kraakte Vis. ‘Zij had zich toch bij jullie aangesloten, nadat Nat en Taan meegenomen werden?’ Een schok doorboorde Bosbespoots hart. ‘Natkit en Taankit? Meegenomen? Door wat?’ Maar haar stem drong niet door tot de zwerfkatten; ze konden haar niet zien, maar dus ook niet horen. ‘Vuur is verdwenen.' Beeks stem klonk vol pijn. ‘We denken dat de tweebenen haar ook te pakken hebben gekregen. Heemst en ik zagen laatst Dasneus; hij is een poesiepoes geworden.’ Stro kwam verschrikt aandraven. ‘Wat?! Maar ze hadden Dasneus toch gepakt?’ Bosbes knipperde bedachtzaam met haar ogen. ‘Misschien is dat wat ze met de gevangen katten doen? Hun tot poesiepoezen maken?’ Stro knikte instemmend. ‘Betekent dit dat Morgenster hier ook ergens in de buurt is?’ ging Bosbes verder. ‘Misschien is zij nu ook een poesiepoes in deze tweebeenplaats. We moeten haar vinden; dan kunnen we de Clan herbouwen!’ Haar idee werd niet enthousiast ontvangen; Beek schudde zuchtend haar kop. ‘Dat gaat niet werken, Bosbes. Het is seizoenen geleden sinds de tweebenen haar ontvoerden; weet je nog? Ze was de eerste kat die verdween. Voor hetzelfde geld is ze inmiddels al dood.’ Die suggestie werd met stilte ontvangen. Bosbespoots hart klopte in haar keel. Hadden tweebenen ervoor gezorgd dat de Clan uiteen gevallen was? Hoofdstuk 15 De donder rommelde onheilspellend boven Donderdreuns kop. Naast hem zat Moerasdamp, klam van de regen, en beiden waren ze niet in staat om iets te zeggen. De profetie had al die tijd vaag geklonken, en nu bleek dat er nog een stuk bij hoorde, iets dat Donderdreun toch weer nieuwe hoop gaf. Ben ik de donder die de SterrenClan voorspeld heeft? vroeg hij zich met iets van angst af. En als dat zo is, zal de Clan dan moeten zwoegen voordat ik kan opstaan? Ben ik misschien een bedreiging? Donderdreun schudde de weinig bemoedigende gedachten van zich af en richtte zich tot zijn vader. ‘Moerasdamp? We moesten maar eens terug naar het kamp gaan.’ De commandant leek uit een soort trance te ontwaken en keek zijn zoon aan. ‘Ja.’ Zonder verder iets te zeggen, stond hij op. Wat is er met hem? Hij lijkt met zijn gedachten ergens ver weg... Ze naderden het kamp en Moerasdamp begon te spreken. ‘Weet je, Donderdreun, ik denk dat we dit niet verder moeten vertellen. Als de SterrenClan vindt dat Grotster het moet weten, dan vertellen ze het wel aan hem.’ Donderdreun keek zijn vader verbaasd aan. ‘Maar...’ Moerasdamp onderbrak hem met een flitsende blik. ‘Houd je erbuiten. Je bent een jonge krijger en deze dingen gaan jou niks aan.’ Donderdreun deinsde terug, getroffen door de felheid van de bruine krijgskat. ‘Maar... maar wat als ik “donder” ben? Dan moet...’ Moerasdamps haren rezen overeind. ‘Houd je erbuiten, zei ik! Jij bent niet “de uitverkorene” omdat je naam toevallig overeen komt!’ Daarna beende de commandant boos weg, in de richting van het kamp. Donderdreun bleef alleen achter. Alweer voelde hij zich miserabel; eerst had hij zijn Clan in de problemen gebracht en nu liet zelfs zijn vader hem zitten. Wat is er met hem aan de hand? Is hij bang? Zijn gedachten wervelden rond als een allesvernietigende storm en Donderdreun dwong zichzelf om nonchalant het kamp in te wandelen. Donder kon natuurlijk ook de DonderClan betekenen; zou er een oorlog aankomen? Zouden zij, nadat Water de SchaduwClan had verwoest, sterker worden dan ooit tevoren? Maar als Donder niet op hemzelf sloeg, waarom had de SterrenClan hem dan een teken gezonden? Op de open plek leek alles rustig. De zon was aan het opkomen; Rosvaren en haar leerling, Bliksempoot, vertrokken richting het trainingsveld, terwijl Regenveer een patrouille leidde. Metaalmasker was met hen; hij zond zijn pleegbroer een meelevende blik toe voordat hij het kamp uit liep. Te gefocust op de gebeurtenissen, merkte Donderdreun niet op hoe Havergoud naast hem kwam zitten. ‘Heb je ruzie gemaakt met Moerasdamp?’ Hij keek verrast opzij naar zijn mentor, in de verwachting daar achterdocht te zien, maar er was alleen begrip. ‘Ja’, zuchtte hij verdrietig. ‘En ik weet niet of het zo snel weer goed komt.’ Havergoud gaf hem een lik over zijn oor en trippelde toen weg om zich aan te melden bij een patrouille. Donderdreuns gedachten waren weer bij de profetie. De RivierClan zal toch niet zo snel terugkeren? dacht hij weifelend. We hebben ze duidelijk gemaakt dat ze hier niet welkom meer zijn. Maar als het gevaar geweken is, waarom blijft de SterrenClan dan hun waarschuwing herhalen? Plotseling stokte zijn adem. Als ik Donder ben... Is het dan mogelijk dat het Water ook een kat is? Hoofdstuk 16 (binnenkort!) |-|Vraag 1= Welk boek vond je tot nu toe het leukst? Het Einde in Zicht Duistere Dageraad Licht in de Verte |-|Vraag 2= Wiens oogpunt vond je tot nu toe het leukst? Heemstpoot Bosbespoot Donderdreun |-|Vraag 3= Naar welk boek kijk je het meest uit? De Weg Terug Pad van Verderf Maanschaduwen (supereditie) Extra |-|Q&A= Welkom bij de Q&A van dit boek! Stel al je vragen aan personages uit dit boek in de comments, en ze zullen die met liefde beantwoorden! Deze personages hoeven niet per se in dit boek voor te komen. De Q&A is momenteel open. Vraag van Donderslag: Sintelstorm, wat vind je van de drama die er is gebeurd tussen Schaapbont en Schorspluim, en wil je daar wel in verwikkeld raken? Hee Donderslag. Ik heb inderdaad verhalen gehoord over wat er is gebeurd tussen Schaapbont, Schorspluim en Maanvonk. Natuurlijk wenst geen enkele kat om daarin terecht te komen, maar ik houd van Schaapbont en niks kan me daarvan weerhouden. Als ik de woede van Schorspluim moet ondergaan, dan zij het zo. |-|Galerij= thumb|left|300px|Deze superleuke tekening van Schorspluim is gemaakt door Donderslag! thumb|300px|Ringstaart en Vlekoog, door mij. thumb|De cover van dit boek, door mij gemaakt. Heb je ook iets gemaakt? Laat het me weten en ik zet het erbij! De getekende personages hoeven niet per se in dit boek voor te komen; ik zet hier alle tekeningen die zijn gemaakt in de periode dat ik dit schreef. Categorie:Morgenpoots fanfictions Categorie:Heldere Sterren